


Pale For Us

by NovaStars42



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Moirails, Moirallegiance, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: Vent fic in which the reader cries over jobs and college, but everyone's favorite spider is there for moral support.One hour shotgun writing ft vent fic.





	Pale For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I totally wrote this to comfort myself since I would rather keep my problems to myself. I hope it gives anyone reading this some good vibes too.

Crying in the car was bottom tier, the most pathetic place to cry. It paled in comparison to the privacy of a closed bedroom. It lost out completely to crying at a funeral because at least at a funeral there was something to cry about. Crying in a bathroom was better, even. In a car, everyone could see you blubbering. Everyone could see how pathetic you look. Crying in my car also happened to be the peak of my day today.

Tears burned at the corners of my eyes, my hands raised to scrub at them, hiccuping harshly and folding in further on myself. My face was hot, and I could feel it burn.

The keys were in my ignition but it wasn’t on. I wanted to turn my car on. I wanted to start it and flip my air conditioning on, turn up the radio so no one on the outside could hear me.

I wanted to shift my car and drive away, but I couldn’t. I fired off an emergency text message before I’d come out here, and my best friend was on her way. I got lucky today. She was off from work and she drove to mine. I got really lucky today, I realized, as the passenger door opened and she slid into the seat.

“Alright, who’s lights do I have to punch out now?”

Vriska Serket, my best friend, quickly shut the car door and pulled me into a tight hug all in one fluid motion. I was so glad to see her I immediately threw my arms around her shoulders and pulled us so close there was no space between us. The center console was digging into my belly but it was easy to ignore.

She looked like a hot mess on her day off, her hair pulled up, no makeup on, but I didn’t care. She was here just for me and that was all that mattered.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” she spoke softly. She used a hand to pet my hair, the other tightening around my middle. She rocked us back and forth for a moment, knowing that was my weakness. Her tight embrace made me feel safe like everything was going to be okay.

The car was quiet for a moment, besides my ugly crying, but with her here now my sobs ebbed away like a steady breeze.

“What’s got you all upset?” She asked after I finally quieted, her finger brushing idly through my hair. Just thinking about it made my chest ache, and I whined into her with tears threatening again.

“I hate everything,” I confessed, and it forced me into another fit that she quickly quieted me from.

“No you don’t hate everything,” she disagreed, “you’re just having a bad day, huh?”

I nodded, whimpering into her shoulder. I could feel her moving around me at the same time. She turned the key and started my car, and then bent to flip on the air conditioning. The blower kicked on, and moments later I could feel my heated face cooling. The sting eased from my eyes, and I could blink them without burning. I felt Vriska sigh.

“You wanna talk about what happened?”

“No,” I muttered. “Yes. I’ve been fighting with the college all day. They dropped my courses because enrollment is down and that’s the last shit I needed to transfer. And I need to find a job, but I can’t find anything that works with my other job, which I still fucking need. On top of all of it, my fucking apartment rent went up.”

“Fuck your college advisor, and fuck the goddamn job market, the whole thing,” Vriska rolled her eyes, “especially fuck your landlord. Quit looking and come move in with me.”

“I can’t just not get a job,” I huffed. “I need to buy food and pay my insurance and stuff.”

“Okay, okay, keep your job, but seriously fuck the college. Those assholes never have what classes you need. Remember that run around they gave me? It’s bullshit. But hey, wouldn't it be nice if we could share an apartment instead? Best friend time all the time.”

“That would be nice,” I agreed. Despite her reputation, she always knew exactly what to say. “What about my lease?”

“Lease shmease,” Vriska scoffed. “I’ll get you out of it with no money down. Don’t worry about it. You need to cry some more or you good?”

She pulled away from our hug to pull out a tissue from her pocket to hand to me.

“I’m good,” I replied, going to wipe my eyes. “Thank you.”

“You are so welcome,” she grinned. “You got this, alright? You are better than any of those mother fuckers.”

My shoulders still quivered as a small smile crept onto my face. “No, don’t say that. I feel pretty worthless right now.”

“Yeah, but you’re not,” she frowned. “Those HR fuck faces not hiring you are the worthless ones. You’re the best friend a troll could ever hope to have. Seriously, do you think I would blow smoke up your ass? Absolutely not! You can go back in there, kick ass, take names and fucking handle it. I know you can.”

“Thanks. You’re a lifesaver,” I nodded, accepting her put ups. I knew she meant every word of it. She thought higher of me than anyone else. I wiped my eyes one last time for good measure with the tissue.

“Hey,” she nudged me, “let’s go get some lunch huh? Some food would do you good.”

“Sure. You pick?” I offered.

Her grin was bright and happy as she moved unbrushed strands of her wild hair out of her face. “It’s a plan! And then I’m coming over to have a chat with your landlord. Nobody treats my pale mate like that and gets away with it.”

“Don’t murder her,” I laughed, but I was actually only half joking.

“No promises. Pale for you,” she said, holding out two of her fingers parted in a V. I matched her, completing our diamond.

“Pale for you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If people like these, I'll do more. Drop me a request? I can get specific if you'd like. Find me over at @clayowls on tumblr


End file.
